les aventures de Saran
by jeff78
Summary: vivez la grande aventure, entre desert et glacier. prenez garde vous pourriez y rester
1. Chapter 1

Par ou commencer, je ne sais pas !!!

Je me nomme Saran, je suis prisonnier depuis plusieurs siècles !!!

Mon histoire, elle est vieille comme le monde !!!

Une histoire d'amour, une destruction sentimentale !!

Mais ou ai-je la tête, aujourd'hui c'est vous le héro.

Aller vous me délivrer,

Aller vous me faire passer par les bons chemins,

Ou aller vous tous simplement m'abandonner,

Serrez vous a la hauteur ?

Approchez mes amis, il est l'heure de partir,

Pour un fantastique voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

Avant le départ( mise en garde)

Jeune aventurier vous voila,

Il était temps !!!!

La déesse Lilith ce demandai quand vous allier arriver.

Rejoignez là dans la halle de ma maison.

Vous trouverez les clefs dans la statue.

Elle est située dans le jardin clos.

Règle pour avancer dans l'histoire 

Vous devez vous munir d'un papier, d'un dé et d'un stylo.

Pour commencer jeté le dé.

Celui qui fait le plus grand nombre commence.

Par exemple si vous obtenez 6 et votre ami 4, vous commencer la partie.

Notre histoire ce passera en plusieurs catégories.

lieu

monstre

inventaire

mythologie

vie de votre héro.

Commençons l'histoire :

Chapitre 1 : la découverte d'un nouveau monde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 1: la découverte d'un nouveau monde,

un cri sourd vous a réveillez en pleine nuit,

vous avez été kidnappé par des elfes,

vous avez été amené dans mon jardin,

vous ne comprenez pas ce qui ce passe,

mais petit a petit vous reprenez conscience,

vous vous approchez rapidement de ma statue,

car son pouvoir vous donne d'atroces migraines,

vous tenter d'ouvrir la statue mais c'est impossible,

il vous faut un mot de passe,

mais que peut-il être?

Par chance vous avez un papier sur vous!

Et oui c'est le code,

garder ce papier précieusement, il peut vous être utile,

le code est termina,

bizarre, ce nom ne vous dit rien mais bientôt il vous interpellera,

vous utilisez le code et vous trouvez des clés,

mais aussi un super manteau, un couteau a démon,

et un morceau de parchemin,

tous ceci va dans votre inventaire,

ne vous inquiétez pas je vous le détaillerai au fur et a mesure,

vous vous dirigez vers la porte principale de ma maison

vous tournez la clé dans la porte et vous rentrez a l'intérieur,

au milieu de la pièce est assit en tailleur une magnifique jeune femme,

elle est vêtu d'une merveilleuse tunique noire et d'un foulard de sois blanc,

voici les mots qu'elle vous adresse:

« bonsoir a toi aventurier, n'est pas peur de moi!

Je suis la mère de la terre, la créatrice,

si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est pour te donner une mission,

délivre Saran le malheureux et sauve le monde elfe de la destruction,

pour arriver a cela, il te faudra beaucoup, beaucoup de courage

et de patience mon enfant »

la magnifique déesse vous remet un autre bout de parchemin,

rangez le dans le sac,

récapitulatif:

- **un manteau**

**- un couteau a démon**

**un morceau de parchemin**

**le code: termina**

**un autre bout de parchemin,**

vous voilà donc prêt a commencer votre aventure,

prenez les dé, si vous faites un chiffre pair, vous vous rendez a la forge,

chez mon ami le tailleur de pierre,

si vous faites un chiffre impair et bien vous vous rendez a termina

(ah ah ah bonne chance),


	4. Chapter 4

La forge

La déesse vous a téléporté dans un endroit très particulier,

vous vous dites que c'est un drôle d'endroit mais que vous vous y ferez,

et oui vous êtes devant la forge de mon ami Menerios,

Nous avons grandis ensemble et c'est mon ami le plus proche,

dehors il fait mauvais temps, rentrer vite a l'abri,

a l'intérieur de cette forge vous vous sentez bien,

vous êtes en total confiance avec le monde qui vous entour,

peut être vous a t'ont jeté un sort?Qui sait!!!

vous vous approcher de mon ami,

c'est un homme assez mince et assez jeune,

il n'a que 150 ans elfique, c'est très jeune,

vous lui dites que la déesse vous envois et il vous répond:

« bonjour a vous guerrier, je vous attendais, soyez les bien venue a termina,

ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aurai eu une autre aventure si je vous avais trouvez dans la ville,

Lilith m'a prévenu de votre arrivé,je suis ravis de pouvoir vos aidez,

vous pourrez revenir ici a chaque fois que vous le désiré,

j'ai quelque chose a vous remettre mon ami »

Menerios vous remet un œuf, cela vous fais rire de bon cœur!!!

vous vous dites que c'est totalement ridicule et vous fâchez mon ami,

ne prenez pas peur, il est tous le temps comme sa,

il vous propose de passez la nuit ici, vous n'avez pas encore fais de combat mais il faut vous reposer,

l'homme vous installe confortablement, c'est un très bonne haute,

vous vous endormez directement,

le lendemain matin, une bonne odeur vous réveille,

et oui l'elfe vous a préparer a déjeuner,

il vous a aussi préparer un pique nique pour la route,

vous le remerciez et lui demander qu'elle est la prochaine étape,

il vous répond que à travers les bois il y a un passage, il vous demande en revanche de ne pas vous arrêter pour ramasser les champignons,

c'est un conseil et un avertissement,

vous quitter la forge et vous vous rendez dans les bois,

**objet: un œuf a rajouter dans votre sac,**

**personnages rencontrés: LILITH ET Menerios**

chapitre 3: le passage des bois maudis,


	5. Chapter 5

Termina:

alerte alerte, vous n'êtes pas chanceux et pas prêt pour ce monde la,

vous êtes fais prisonnier, vous êtes torturés a mort,

on vous pends en place publique et on vous fais bruler,

par chance la déesse vous ranime et vous êtes emmener devant la forge,

la forge


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 3 : le passage de la forêt maudite.

Ce chapitre n'est pas un chapitre joué, il fait la transaction entre les deux chapitres.

Donc vous pouvez faire une pause et vous remettre de votre aventure.

Après avoir quitté la forge, vous vous diriger à travers un petit sentier, qui s'enfonce petit à petit dans un magnifique bois.

L'endroit est peuplé de farfadets et de petites fées.

Ces habitants aussi bizarre soient ils, vous guide à travers les bois.

L'endroit est agréable et tout le monde chante et danse en écoutant de la flûte de Pan.

Vous vous laissez faire et petit à petit et vous vous éloignez du sentier principal.

Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du danger qui vous menace !!!

Vous perdez le sens de la réalité et vous commencer a voir des choses très étranges.

Vous commencer à voir des fougères qui bougent toutes seules.

Vous croyez halluciner et pourtant c'est la réalité.

Vous apercevez des champignons qui ont l'air fort appétissants.

Vous vous approcher deux pour les cueillir mais d'un seul coup ceux-ci changent de couleur.

Il vous faudra peu de temps pour sentir le danger.

Vous vous sentez d'un seul coup très faible et vous tombé sur le sol.

Avant de vous effondrer vous apercevez que les champignons sourient !!!

Comme c'est étrange !!!

La forêt est pleine de mystère et je dirai que la fin est proche pour vous.

Les graines des champignons sont très nocives pour les humains et pourtant les elfes en sont fan.

Vous commencer a suffoquer et vous tenter de respirer mais impossible.

Vous avez très froid et les fougères commencent à vous envahir.

Vous perdez conscience. Vous ne vous souviendrez pas de ce moment là !!!

Votre mémoire sera souillée à cause graines de champignons.

Par chance la déesse apparaît et vous récupère.

Vous avez de la chance, vous savez.

Lilith vous dépose devant un passage magique, qui se trouve derrière les bois.

Vous ne vous êtes pas encore réveillé.

Et il vous faudra de très longues heures.

L'histoire est loin d'être terminé car la forêt regorge de mystères et de peurs ancestrales.

Vous y retournerez un jour peu être !!!!

Quelques jours plus tard, vous vous retrouvez coucher dans l'herbe.

Vous êtes très prêt d'un édifice ancien.

Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes blessé.

Vous avez des trous dans la peau !!!

Mais pourquoi cela ?

chapitre 4 : horreurs et forêt font bon ménage.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Horreur et forêt font bon ménage.( avant le grand passage)

Vous vous relevez doucement, très doucement.

Vous avez remarqué que l'édifice de magie est entre ouvert.

Vous le pénétré et avancé a l'intérieur.

C'est un lieu couvert de sang, il y a des crânes et des os.

Deux chemins s'offre à vous, un a gauche et un a droite.

Voyons voir si vous êtes chanceux.

Vous n'avez pas besoins de dé, il faut vous fié a votre instinct.

Vous ne s'avez pas quoi choisir n'est ce pas !!!!

Et bien voici une description des deux chemins.

Le chemin de gauche est un chemin lumineux, qu'on peu suivre très rapidement.

Le chemin de gauche est un chemin sombre, il faut du temps pour le passé.

Vous voilà bien embêté, le destin semble vous contrarier.

Avant de passé de passé le chemin, vous mettez vos main dans vos poche

Et vous trouvez un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

Vous les assemblé et au grand miracle il ne manque plus que un bout

le parchemin n'est pas visible, j'indiquerai en anexe comment faire pour le voir.

vous devez choisir, a gauche, ou a droite


	8. Chapter 8

Le chemin de gauche,

Traversez le labyrinthe qui mène au coeur des ténèbres,

Appelez les ombres, qu'elles viennent vous chercher,

Passez dans les murs, fils de Lilith,

Car votre heure est venue,

Recherchez un passage,

Avancez sur la gauche prêt du mur aux mille tourments.

Vous avez peur de tomber sur une créature monstrueuse,

Vous n'avez pas tore, la créature monstrueuse, c'est vous.

Bientôt vous sentez votre cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Vous devenez tous tremblant et bientôt les murs se rapprochent.

Des vers blancs sortent de votre peau, vous vomissez.

Vous avez très peur, oui mon ami.

Bientôt vous comprendrez pourquoi cela vous arrive.

Vous vous accrochez à une racine pour vous retenir.

Vous tenter de vous retenir en touchant le mur mais il s'effrite et vous tomber dans un précipice car derrière le mur, c'est le vide.

Par chance ou plutôt malchance vous tomez dans l'eau.

pour vous c'est la fin de l'aventure, vous vous noyez


End file.
